1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking force control apparatus for vehicles and a braking force control method for vehicles, which performs control of braking force of the vehicles.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the conventionally known braking force control apparatus is one constructed to detect wheel speeds of driving wheels of a vehicle and apply braking force according to deviation of the wheel speeds of the driving wheels to limit the wheel speeds of the respective driving wheels to within a fixed range, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-133054. This apparatus is intended to restrain slipping or hunting from appearing at the driving wheels, by appropriately controlling the braking force on the driving wheels so as to limit the wheel speeds of the respective driving wheels to within the fixed range.